1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS (CollectionReward)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 72, 263 AS: Urduuk has granted me great honor in making me his first Lieutenant. He has chosen well. I will not fail him. Today marks a glorious day. I will make the first true warriors of our people. I will learn from the Avatar and thrust that learning upon all ogres. Day 159, 273 AS: Training goes well. I see flaws and I know how to fix them. The Avatar has granted me insight and shown me the truth of weakness. If a soldier does not succeed, other soldiers will learn from his mistake. Second chances are for the weak. Day 390, 274 AS: The General Urduuk has brought us weapons as he promised. Shaped in the image of his holy sword, we now bear weapons worthy of our kind. Bronze no longer belongs in our hands. Our enemies will feel death from fine steel. A soldier will be bound to his weapon, for he and it are the same. Day 114, 275 AS: Drilling will continue for the next two days. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Those that die during the lessons will be ogres. Those that pay in blood and sweat will be true Rallosians. Day 276 AS: Our Rallosian army strengthens. I have chosen two of the most obedient to be Lieutenants just as I am. The General designed the armor to be given the troops. I am to inform every soldier they must forge their own armor. The heat of the forge must come from the peat of our home. The water that cools the metal must be their blood. Day 48, 277 AS: The General and the Avatar demand a demonstration of the troops. If the men fail, this will show that I have failed. The General will grant me the honor of severing my own head from my shoulders, for I am his Lieutenant. Day 49, 277 AS: The wargame has proven me as a true Rallosian. The shock troops have shown they will die when told to. The support troops have shown they will kill their own when told to. The Rallosians now number one hundred score. Training must be doubled. Day 212, 278 AS: The General will take the first legion and will destroy the surrounding undead. No longer will we suffer them. We are not ogres. We are Rallosians. Their brittle bones will become as dust under the boot of the Empire. Day 215, 278 AS: The lizardmen were no match for a handful of Rallosians. Their group could not flee, for we kept coming. We will kill more lizardmen if they interfere. The Avatar was pleased to see this. The General nodded his head in approval. We will bring our might upon the Frogloks. They will be annihilated. I so swear upon the name of the General and the name of The Warlord, Rallos. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore